Sleepover
by sprigeooooo
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR have a sleepover. (Also can you tell my favorite ship, yet? And dang it wouldn't let me add more than four characters! But Team JNPR is there too, don't worry!)


Team RWBY had just finished straightening up their room, making sure their beds were pushed as closely to the walls as possible, and putting extra things under them or packing them tightly against the walls.

There was a knock on the door and Weiss was there, opening it. Nora bounced on the balls of her feet outside their room. "The sleepover WAS tonight, right?"

Yang called from inside the room, "Yeah, come in!"

Team JNPR filed in, sitting down on the ground or the edges of beds. Weiss rolled her eyes a bit, as she had been against the idea of eight people packed into such a small room for the night.

Jaune, who leaned against the shelf next to Pyrrha, asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Ruby shrugged. "Talk about life at Beacon. Crushes. Battles. People."

"Oh, who's your crush, Ruby?" Yang piped up as she sat on her bed.

"..It was just a suggestion.." Ruby blushed.

"No, really!" Yang insisted. "I'll tell you mine."

"Fine. You first." Ruby huffed.

"Blake." Yang smiled. Blake's eyes widened and she leaned forward to look at the bed above hers.

"..You're joking." Blake said. She seemed genuinely shocked.

"No, why would I?" Yang asked, leaning over the side of her bed.

"It's happened before." Blake told her. "Confessing your love to the quiet girl as a joke, that was the funniest thing at my old school."

"Well, I'm not joking." Yang said simply.

Blake's face flushed a bit. "Okay. We can.. We can talk about it later, I guess."

Yang grinned, but turned her attention to Ruby. "Alright, sis. Your turn."

Ruby hesitated before mumbling something into her hands, which she pressed against her face. Blake's ears perked up. She had certainly caught what Ruby had said, as she smiled a tiny bit.

"Oh, come on, Ruby, you can tell us." Pyrrha said.

"..Weiss." She said in a very quiet voice, just barely louder than before.

Weiss's face went bright red. She stuttered, "You.. I.. What?"

Ruby covered her face with her arms. "Sorry! I didn't even want to say anything!"

"No, it's.." Weiss began, but didn't know what to say. She stared at the bottom of Ruby's bed, at a loss.

Pyrrha got up from where she sat to go coax Ruby out from under her arms. Ren said, "That was an interesting start to the night."

After a while, Ruby pulled her arms from her face, as the others steered the conversation away, likely for her sake. She rejoined soon enough, and the night went on just fine.

At around 4 am, after most were asleep and Blake and Yang were talking quietly, sitting side by side on Blake's bed, Ruby was about to make her way to her bed to sleep, but a voice stopped her.

"Ruby?"

Ruby had been leaning against the shelf once Jaune after Pyrrha left it to go to sleep. She looked at Weiss, standing in front of the shelf with her eyes wide.

"Can we talk for a while? Maybe on your bed, since you have the.. Canopy? Tent?"

Ruby nodded and let Weiss climb up first. She followed quickly and sat on her pillow, looking at her partner with a worried expression.

"You meant all of that? Earlier in the night?" Weiss asked her.

"Yeah, I.. I didn't want to say anything, I'm-"

"Stop. It's fine, really. How long have you felt that way?"

Ruby stopped and thought. "Since you started being nice to me, I think.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Weiss questioned. Her face was unreadable.

"It would be embarrassing for both of us. I didn't want to make you angry at me again and I didn't want to get called a dolt or something.."

Weiss's icy exterior seemed to melt away. She looked a bit sad as she said, "Why would I do that? I wouldn't make fun of you for liking me."

"I got scared, I guess."

"Ruby, you get scared over the silliest things. You haven't faltered once in battle, and you're scared of me?" Weiss smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess it's.. It's pretty silly." Ruby smiled half-heartedly back. "I just didn't know how you would react because I still don't even know how you feel.."

"I like you, Ruby. I think I was just scared, too. And I know that I wouldn't be mad. Was I mad earlier?"

Ruby shook her head.

Weiss looked at her for a moment before leaning forward and placing a quick, light kiss on the tip of Ruby's nose. Ruby's face lit up as red as the roses on her pajama pants.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss told her as she crawled past her to go to her own bed. After a few minutes, Ruby laid down and dangled her hand off the side, confused and embarrassed and excited.

She felt Weiss's hand grasp hers. Her hand was cold, but pleasant. Ruby paused for a moment and then finally replied. "Goodnight."


End file.
